


A Storm This Way Comes

by analogical9954



Series: Our Prince Series [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Time for a field trip to Logan's favorite place.  Virgil shouldn't mind, getting to spend extra time with his boyfriend after all, but something doesn't feel right.  The things he's been pushing down for weeks are brewing just beneath the surface threatening to explode.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Our Prince Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361659
Comments: 33
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for your comments and kudoses! They give me so much inspiration!!
> 
> This one is much more Virgil centric, though the Sanders play a part. It got a little long and I want to dive a little deeper into Virgil's backstory (really flesh him out like I have Logan) so this will be the first of 2 chapters. As always, I love interacting with you guys and getting your feedback!! Let me know what you think!

“Virgil! Virgil, look!”

Virgil feels Logan yank him closer to another display, his hand warm around his. Logan had really been chatty all day, but what did Virgil expect? It’s their sophomore year field trip to Kennedy Space Center and even though Logan’s been here a million and a half times, he still acts as if it’s his first time. Virgil doesn’t mind too much, any day away from the monotony of high school is worth it. Add in the fact he gets to spend all day, barely supervised with Logan, and it’s a winning combination.

He looks up slightly at Logan whose face is practically glowing as he explains the rear portion of Atlantis. His free hand is pointing excitedly at the parts he’s mentioning. Most people would find Logan’s ramblings tedious and annoying. And to be honest, sometimes, Virgil feels that way. But today, it’s endearing and the joy in his face is beyond attractive.

Virgil looks back to whatever Logan’s pointing at before scanning around the large room. Most of their classmates had dispersed, some preferring to sit at the outside lunch tables and keep to their friend groups. Others, however, using the freedom to get closer to their boyfriends. Virgil’s eyes hone in on a friend from art class who’s kissing her boytoy of the week so hard, Virgil’d be surprised if her tongue isn’t all the way down his throat.

Virgil moves his eyes from them to a couple of teachers who instead of monitoring their classmates reenacting a porno have decided to watch him and Logan. Their eyes thin, almost looking for either one of them to make a wrong decision even though they are—and have been—doing exactly what is expected of them. Their obvious allegiance to Logan’s foster parents is clouding their judgement. It makes Virgil angry; it always has, but now the anger’s uncontrollable.

Logan’s gotten an unwarranted reputation because of the lies his previous foster parents told. They told any adult who would listen that Logan was selfish, conniving, an emotionless robot, that he was ungrateful for all the things he was given and was a full-on sociopath. Given that the Parkers own the town’s only coffee shop and Mr. Albertson is the only judge in town, there was no combating it. By the time Logan was 10 the entire town had made their mind up. It’s a miracle that the Sanders wanted anything to do with Logan, considering all the rumors.

It’s just so colossally unfair. Teachers, shop owners, people on the street, hell even Virgil’s own parents, treat Logan like he’s a social pariah despite him doing absolutely nothing to warrant it. And Virgil hates it…no, he hates them. All the followers, the adults who would rather judge a child before getting to know him. Who continue to judge him even though he mostly keeps to himself and does what any parent would expect of their child.

“Do not pay them any attention.”

Virgil looks at Logan who shrugs.

“It is nothing new and there is very little we can do to change their minds,” Logan says his voice and face offering a true indifference.

Virgil supposes he’s that way because he’s been living with it for so long but it just gets under Virgil’s skin. “I know but it pisses me off,” he grumbles unintentionally squeezing Logan’s hand tighter, “You’re the best person in our whole damn town and they…”

Virgil’s silenced by the brief pressing of Logan’s lips against his. Normally, he’d push Logan away. He doesn’t do public displays of affection, but he can’t deny he likes the feeling of kissing Logan. Plus, he knows it’ll piss off at least one of those teachers…give them something to actually stare at. Logan pulls back but Virgil grabs his tie and yanks him back in. Their mouths melt together, Logan offering no resistance to more kissing, moving an arm to wrap around Virgil’s waist, smashing his hoodie into his back.

“Mr. Powers, Mr. Sanders that’s enough!”

Virgil and Logan are yanked apart, by Mr. Patterson, the principal. His face contorted in a deep anger; his lips pursed together so tightly his top lip practically disappears in his Dr. Phil-esque mustache. He looms over them, being nearly 6’5 and just as built as Virgil’s dad. Mr. Patterson roughly yanks Logan’s shoulder.

“I should’ve known you’d be a problem,” he spits.

“Mr. Patterson, kissing is not breaking a school rule,” Logan says, Virgil huffing and crossing his arms defensively in front of his chest.

“Yes, well, that may be true, but any student displaying inappropriate actions…”

Virgil tunes the principal out. He doesn’t want to listen to the man’s lies. Glancing around he sees Malik, the football team’s quarterback, and Reina, the head cheerleader, going at it like they are in a porno. Inappropriate behavior his ass. They aren’t being yelled at and they’re nearly humping each other. He and Logan are being yelled at because Logan is involved...

“—should call your irresponsible pare—”

“Why aren’t you stopping those two?” Virgil interjects pointing at Malik in the corner of a display, “They’re practically fucking.”

Mr. Patterson glances over at them before back at Virgil, “Well, Mr. Powers they are being teenagers…”

“They’re doing the same thing we were!” Virgil defends exasperatedly, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Watch your tone, Mr. Powers. And no, you are not the same. You two are… _homosexuals_ …and cannot be doing _that_ in front of the public. There are children here,” Mr. Patterson retorts looking back and forth between them, “We don’t need to _corrupt_ the innocent.”

Virgil rolls his eyes but stays quiet, lacing his fingers through Logan’s. It’s official. He hates every adult in their town. Bunch of homophobic jerks…

“Did you not hear me, Mr. Powers?”

Virgil feels Mr. Patterson yank their hands apart.

“None of the homosexual stuff or I’m calling your parents to pick you up.”

“Go ahead and try,” Virgil spits his anger just boiling over. The small mindedness of all of it is just too much. It’s like every adult in their town is against them. “They—”

“Virgil, stop,” Logan whispers, shaking his head gently, "Please."

“Yes, Mr. Powers, I suggest listening to Mr. Sanders. You two keep a respectable distance the rest of this field trip or I’m calling your parents to come and get you.”

Logan nods, Virgil refusing to make eye contact. Mr. Patterson walks away, Virgil noticing the group of teachers looking beyond proud. “I don’t know why you wouldn’t let him call my parents. Not like they’d come get me,” Virgil grumbles. If looks could kill, those teachers would be dead three times over by now.

“Because my papa forged your father’s signature on your permission slip,” Logan whispers as he begins leading Virgil to another area, “Do you not remember?”

“Yeah but what does that matter?”

Logan continues walking, the joy he’d displayed earlier all but gone from his face. They continue down the descending hallway, Logan not saying anything before finally stopping in the remembrance area. The somber music surrounds them, Logan taking Virgil’s hand and leading him to the darkened area where remains of the destroyed shuttles are on display. It’s tucked in a corner, relatively secluded so there’s no one around, not even other visitors. They're safer to be themselves here.

“Your parents have not given you permission to be here. If Mr. Patterson finds that out, my papa will be in trouble. Forgery is a crime…and you know who the judge is. Papa will not get leniency,” Logan explains calmly, “Plus, if the school finds out you’re living with us…they might try to force you back into cohabitation with your parents.”

Virgil feels uncomfortably selfish. How could he not have thought of the Sanders, after everything they’ve given to him? He shakes his head. “Fuck, I’m sorry, L. I-I didn’t even think of that.”

“It is alright. I did not expect you to,” Logan replies with a slight shrug, “You are going through emotional turmoil that is only exacerbated by your anxiety and mistreatment of me and my family. It is understandable. You have not been yourself since you came out…”

Virgil takes a breath and quickly looks around the room. No ones around so he pushes himself against Logan, hugging him. Logan’s right, he’s been struggling to find his center or any calm since he came out. Everything makes him angry or exacerbates his already high anxiety. He feels like the whole world, with the exception of the Sanders, hates him for what he is and is out to cause him harm. He’s talked to Mr. Patton and the Sanders have offered paying for counseling but Virgil can’t let them do that. He knows they’re struggling financially. After all, they were struggling before he moved in. Virgil tries so desperately to minimize his impact on their home and to allow them to pay for counseling when they don’t have insurance? It’s…just not possible. He takes another deep breath, squeezing Logan tighter.

“It will be alright, Virgil,” Logan says, his voice strong but calming, “I, admittedly, do not understand most of what you are experiencing but I wish to be of service in anyway possible. Just instruct me on your needs and I will work hard to meet them.”

How can Virgil ask anything more of Logan? He’s already sharing everything he has, without question, even his parents who he’s only had for a couple of years. He lets Virgil lash out or spiral into anxiety, reassuring him every time with no complaint. He makes Virgil feel at home, even though he’s homeless. And here he is, offering even more. And what has Virgil given in return? Nothing, absolutely nothing. “I don’t know,” Virgil sighs, “I don’t know what’s wrong and I know it’s stupid…”

Virgil feels Logan squirm slightly, the emotional turn of the conversation undoubtedly making him uncomfortable. But Virgil just needs a little more out of this moment. It’s selfish, he knows…but just a couple more minutes…

“It is not stupid. I do not always understand feelings but I do know they are your feelings based off your perception of reality and that makes them valid.” Logan stares at the doorway, making sure they’re not found out. He holds Virgil, hoping that he’s making Virgil feel at least a little better. “You can feel whatever you choose and I will do my best to understand and support you.”

Virgil feels an overwhelming amount of sadness, anger, and worry begin swirling inside of him. It's like he's standing in the middle of a tornado but he’s got to keep a lid on it. He can’t lose it on a field trip… It’s just that Logan’s saying everything Virgil needs to hear, despite his confusion and lack of emotional understanding. And even though they’ve had this conversation before, many times, Virgil’s always just played it off. After all, why should he care about his parents when they haven’t cared enough to call and check on him in over 3 months? When they called Mr. Patton such terrible things when he went to try to smooth things over?  


Virgil whimpers, the emotions erupting into a massive storm, threatening to tear down all the walls he’s built to keep it at bay.

Why does he secretly long for his parents’ approval and love when Logan and his parents have been nothing short of amazing? And why is it now bubbling uncontrollably to the surface? “I-I…we need to go home.”

“We are on a field trip. I do no—"

“Now, L…we need to go now,” Virgil grunts, tears starting to line his lower eyelids. He forces himself to count as he breathes, tries to concentrate on the sensation of Logan moving to pull out his phone, on the sound of his voice—slightly concerned—talking to one of his parents, on the warmth of his body against Virgil’s. Anything to keep Virgil’s mind from freaking the fuck out.

~~~~~~~~

Patton’s never driven so fast in his entire life. Fortunately, they only live 30 minutes away from the space center, but the way Logan sounded, the heavy breathing from Virgil, Patton knew it was an emergency and he needed to get there quickly. Patton—with a bit of lying—was able to convince Mr. Patterson to allow him to take Virgil who now sleeps against Logan in the backseat.

“What happened, Lolo? Virgil was real upset when I got there,” Patton asks, glancing back through the rear-view mirror. He watches Logan’s eyes stick firmly to Virgil, Patton making note those are the same eyes Roman gives him when they’re together. Despite the exhaustion his son must feel from not only having to confront and speak about emotions but to have to try to help Virgil has to be immense and yet, he still looks at Virgil like he’s truly in love.

“I-I do not know. One minute we were being reprimanded by Mr. Patterson for being ‘homosexuals’ and the next moment, Virgil was very upset. I brought him to a quiet area--you know the remembrance area--there was no one and his emotional discomfort continued,” Logan sighs, defeat in his eyes, “I am afraid I said something that triggered his anxiety but I cannot figure out what.”

Patton’s heart aches. He knows Virgil is struggling, immensely, with trying to move on without his parents. To be 15 and homeless is a scarily tragic thing. He’s spoken to Patton a couple times, but always clams up when things get too heavy. Of course, Patton assumed he’d at least been talking to Logan, but it seems that hasn’t been happening. “Do you think he’d talk to Dr. Picani?”

“Perhaps. But you and Papa can’t pay for us both,” Logan counters looking up from Virgil and at the back of his dad’s head, “I would not mind stopping if it assisted Virgil.”

“No way, nu-uh. You’ve been working so hard for years and we aren’t going to stop because Virgil needs a little help too,” Patton says shaking his head, “Don’t worry about it, ok? Papa and I will figure it out.” To be honest, Patton’s not sure where they’re going to come up with any extra money but he doesn’t mind. Patton would work as many extra shifts as it took to help Virgil out.

Logan nods, looking back to Virgil. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, kiddo,” Patton beams as they come to a stop at a red light. He turns around quickly, grabbing and squeezing Logan’s hand. Logan looks at him and Patton sees the concern and slight exhaustion in his deep blue eyes. It's been a while since he's been this physically transparent about his own emotional turmoil and Patton knows they've got wrap this up. “It'll be ok. You just gotta talk to Virgil, y'know? Remind him that you go to Dr. Picani...”

Logan shakes his head sadly. “I have not admitted to Virgil that I speak with a therapist.”

Patton lets out a small “oh” before turning back around. That may explain why Virgil’s been so reluctant. If he knew Logan went, it would take some of the stigma away. But why isn’t Logan sharing that piece of him? Patton wants to launch into a full on investigation into Logan but knows Logan's already tapped. To talk to him about why he's kept this vital pieces of information from Virgil for so long would do more harm than good. So Patton will table it for now. He begins driving again, glancing into the rear view mirror. “Well, kiddo, I think being honest with Virgil might help you both.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally finished this one! I hope /0you enjoy! I know it's not really the happiest of endings, but I wanted it to be real :) Thank you so much for waiting and any/all kudos! ♥

Virgil silently picks at the small frays on the strings on his hoodie. He knows he needs to pull himself out of this but he can’t. He shut himself in Logan’s room when they got home, burrito-ing himself in the covers of their shared bed. He refuses to talk to anyone, trying his best to distract himself. He tries listening to music, jotting down his thoughts, watching The Nightmare Before Christmas on his phone but none of it seems to help. He just can’t shake these feelings.

“Virgil?”

Virgil lets out a small sigh, his eyes flickering to the doorknob, seeing it jiggle. A small knock rings out and he knows he can’t really stay in here alone.

“I request permission to enter.”

“It’s your room.”

The door opens to reveal Logan, looking a little worse for wear. His face is slightly downturned, a slight hesitance to his walk. He looks at Virgil and clears his throat before taking another step closer to Virgil.

“It is our room,” Logan counters his hands nervously fixing his tie, “Are you feeling any better?”

“Oh yeah, just peachy.”

Logan winces slightly at Virgil’s tone but continues. “I was hoping to discuss something with you in regards to your mental….”

Virgil slowly sits up, blankets still around him. He doesn’t really want to talk about anything, after all talking about it ruined their field trip. He also doesn’t see the point. There’s nothing he can do to fix the situation with him and his parents and the town is honestly a lost cause. So, he just has to move on.

He forces himself to watch as Logan sits next to him and up close, he can see the concern in Logan’s face. He sighs, it was never his intention to make Logan feel worried for him. After all, it’s because of him that Virgil’s got a place to live and food to eat. Virgil pulls the blankets tighter. Maybe Logan’s had enough of all this. Virgil’s anxiety, his unrelenting selfishness, the taxing way Logan’s always forced to be the calm one. Maybe he’s talked to his parents and they’re sending him back?

“Virgil?”

Virgil looks from his clenching hands to Logan, who’s face is slightly pinched in annoyance. “Yeah, sorry I—uh—spaced out.”

Logan sighs. “This is important, please try to listen. I believe you need to talk to a medical professional. After today, I no longer believe I am enough to help and seeing as you won’t allow my parents to help…”

“C’mon, what’s your Papa gonna do, perform for me?”

The angry look Logan gives him is startling. Logan gets annoyed quite frequently, his annoyed face is nothing new. But Virgil’s rarely ever seen full on anger and if he did see it, it was usually directed at someone else. Virgil breaks eye contact. This conversation is not going well.

“L…”

Logan stands up quickly, glaring back at Virgil. “At least my papa cares enough to try. Where is your dad, Virgil? I do not see him here. I do not hear him discussing how to help you nor do I know of him working triples in order to offer you the care you need. But my Papa is doing all of that.” Logan takes a deep breath. “I know I am supposed to be understanding of your situation right now but…” Logan forces himself to stop talking and closes his eyes. Virgil can see him biting the inside of his mouth, undoubtedly trying to calm himself. “I do not wish to discuss this further as I no longer wish to be near you.”

Virgil drops his gaze.

“You need to talk to Dr. Picani. He is my therapist and is very knowledgeable and effective at what he does. He will be better at helping you than I am.”

Virgil swallows the lump forming in his throat. He knew it. He knew it was only a matter of time before he fucked everything up and the only people he loved, and that love him back, would turn against him. Virgil quickly looks up to see Logan take his pillow and his backpack and walk towards the door.

“You do not have to go. This is not an ultimatum. My dad asked that I relay the message to you and I have. Please speak to him regarding these manners as I need a br…some time for myself.” Logan says nothing more, makes no other attempt to look at him before walking out of the room.

~~~~~~~

“Things are so tense here!” Roman groans wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist and dropping his head on his shoulder. Dinner had gone by silently, awkwardly, like it had for the past couple weeks. Logan and Virgil refused to speak to one another and gave one-word responses to any questions asked by Roman or Patton.

Patton smiles softly, Roman’s chin digging into his shoulder as he talks. He agrees, things worsening between Virgil and Logan do make things a little more awkward around the house. He nods but continues washing, Roman lifting his face to watch. “Only for a little, I’m sure!”

“It’s already been two weeks and the silent treatment or whatever they’re doing, is driving me insane! I mean Logan won’t even join me in our morning serenade and we’ve been doing that for like 2 years!” Roman whines as Patton finishes washing a dish and placing it in the drying rack.

“Well, I don’t think Logan’s ever really joined you in that,” Patton chuckles picking up another dish and continuing to wash, “I think he just humors you.”

“Whatever. He’s just…different. Mopey, moody, emo-ish I mean he won’t even talk to us about school! And you know how much our little nerd—”

“I don’t know about little, he’s taller than me.”

Roman huffs. “You know what I mean. I mean we both know he likes going on those long tangents about what he learned at school. Even though 90% of the time neither one of us have any idea what he's rambling about. Now he won’t even talk to us about anything.”

Roman watches as Patton shuts the water off, finishing the last dish and placing it in the drying rack. He turns in Roman’s arms, his back leaning against the sink. “I guess he’s just sad. But he’ll come around! I mean he and Virgil can’t stay mad at each other forever. Most teens break up and get back together loads of times.”

"We didn't," Roman grumbles.

"We were in our twenties when we finally started dating, Ro."

"Yes, well, I don't know if you've noticed but Logan acts like he's 40..."

"And Virgil is his first, and only relationship. I love Lolo and he may act like he's 40 but emotionally he acts his age...and he's not the most understanding kiddo on the planet. He can barely handle his own emotions and you add Virgil's into the mix and it's just too much right now. But, I know them and I know this won't last much longer."

“I don’t know, have you met Virgil? He seems like someone who keeps grudges.”

“Or I could just leave. You guys can go back to being a perfect family.”

Roman releases Patton and spins, seeing Virgil standing in the doorway hands crossed in front of his chest. He’s not sure how much he’s heard but either way it’s not good. His face is pinched in annoyance though Roman could argue it always looks like that.

“Oh, Virgil, we don’t want that!” Patton says rushing over to Virgil and grabbing a hand, “We were just…”

“Talking about how I ruin everything?” Virgil spits pulling his hand back. Roman notices he quickly wipes his face before dropping his arms to his sides. “Don’t worry, my parents have already given me that memo. I got it.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Roman sighs, waving his hand in the air, “I know all that angst is unbearable but you should watch who you direct it at. We’re trying to help. No one wants you to leave, not even Logan. Despite the whole silent treatment thing.”

Virgil’s brows furrow, his angry glare dead set on Roman. “What would you know about my angst? Did your parents kick you out? Did your boyfriend—and only friend in the world—break up with you while you were living with him? Did his parents talk shit behind your back?”

“Virgil, please, that’s not what we were doi—” Patton tries but is ignored.

“No, they didn’t. You live a stupidly perfect life, with a stupidly perfect husband who adores you, and a stupidly perfect son who despite breaking up with me won’t let me sleep on the couch where I should be but rather in his bed. You have no idea what I’m going through so don’t stand there and tell me I’m being dramatic.” Virgil turns and begins walking quickly down the hallway, Patton noticing his arm moving up to his face for only a moment before dropping back to his side. Logan’s bedroom door slams loudly and Patton lets out a small, sad sigh.

“Pat, I didn’t mean…”

Patton nods, walking over to Roman and hugging him tightly. “I know.” His voice cracks. “I just…I know Virgil’s in so much pain right now and I-I wish he’d let us take him to Dr. Picani.”

Roman hugs Patton. He’s been Virgil’s verbal punching bag for almost a week and while he relates, better than anyone, to Virgil’s situation he can’t help but want it to stop. Maybe they just needed to force Virgil to go. After all, Logan trying to talk to him ended in travesty and Patton's try ended in tears. Roman knows they have to get him to Dr. Picani but it has to be on Virgil's terms. As proof by Logan and Patton's failures, Virgil has to want the help. He's spinning further and further out of control. His anger and anxieties melding to create the most intense storm, destroying all--including him--in it's path.

~~~~~~

“I’m so glad you’re here!”

Virgil nods once but says nothing. He’d been reluctant to come but with how strained things between him and Logan have become, he needs an outlet. It’s only been a couple weeks since their field trip but not talking to Logan’s made it feel like centuries. Fortunately, Mr. Patton and Mr. Roman treated him the same, which he was sure they wouldn’t considering how angry he’s been…mostly towards Mr. Roman.

“Well, I’m Dr. Picani, but you know that already,” Dr. Picani says. He’s wearing a khaki colored cardigan over a—curiously enough—Spongebob tie. He’s wearing thick, black rimmed glasses very similar to Mr. Patton and Logan’s. He’s smiling warmly, obviously trying to make Virgil feel more comfortable. “Logan talks about you so much I feel like I already know you. He’s very taken with you, but I’m sure you know that.”

“Not anymore,” Virgil mumbles looking down at his own hands. The Sanders had paid for this hour so he might as well not waste it. He can’t fix things between him and his parents but Logan…he doesn’t want to lose Logan, “Which I mean I get. I moved into his house, took his room and his parents and then whined and complained all the time…so he’s probably right.”

“And he told you these things?”

“No, he won’t even talk to me. But I’ve known him forever and he’s not going to tell me something he thinks paints me in a negative light,” Virgil explains, slowly rubbing his hands together. He thinks back through their relationship. Logan’s always understood, always come to his defense. After all, he put himself in between Virgil and his dad and ended up hurt. They’re in this mess not because of Logan but because Virgil ruined things, like he always does.

“So, you think he’s been lying to you through your entire relationship? That seems a little mani—”

Virgil snaps his attention to the therapist, glaring. “He’s not manipulative. Don’t…don’t even say that.”

Dr. Picani shakes his head, waving his arms back and forth. “No, no. I wasn’t saying that Logan’s manipulative just that if he’d actually been lying to you for so long that that behavior would be manipulative.”

“Oh…”

“You’re very defensive over him, despite you being uncertain of your relationship.”

Virgil shrugs. “He’s important which is why I’m here. He wanted me to talk to someone and mentioned you.” Virgil takes a breath. “Look, I know the shit with my parents can’t be fixed and my anxiety…well, I have coping skills for it. But whatever’s happening with Logan you can fix it.”

“So, you only came because Logan told you, you had to?” Dr. Picani asks, looking almost hurt.

“He told me it wasn’t an ultimatum but the silent treatment really undercuts that,” Virgil sighs, dropping his head on the back of the couch he’s sitting on, “Look, you seem nice but this whole therapist shit is expensive as fuck and the Sanders can’t afford it. So, this is gonna be my only time which means the only thing that matters is Logan.”

“I understand. Just really quick, before we focus on Logan, why is your relationship with Logan and association the Sanders more important to you than the one with your parents? I mean, technically speaking, you’ve known them longer?”

Virgil bites his bottom lip, feeling his heart pound slightly. He doesn’t know how to answer this, at all. After all, his relationship with Logan is the most important thing in his world right now. But he’d be lying if part of him didn’t want to talk about the pain he’s feeling over his parents’ refusal to support who he is. “You can’t fix someone’s religious beliefs,” Virgil says softly, “My parents already believe my soul is on its way to hell and I can’t not be gay. I don’t think that if there’s a God he’d make me this way to only damn me but my parents don’t want to hear that.”

“Religious beliefs are sometimes hard to change. But they can be changed. I guess it’s just up to you whether or not you want to help change and educate them.”

~~~~~~

Roman belts Into the Unknown at the top of his lungs, banging on the steering wheel to keep beat. He’d been sitting in the parking lot of Dr. Picani’s for over an hour, only slightly worried Virgil would dart out the door once he left. He didn’t—thankfully—and Roman’s had to be creative in order to entertain himself. He’s called Patton 4x, played car bingo and the alphabet game—which he admits is a lot less fun by himself—and is now putting on a concert of all the best Disney songs. Sure, it’s earned him strange looks but he doesn’t care.

As the song ends, Roman’s left only with his thoughts. He’s glad Virgil and Dr. Picani have hit it off. Dr. Picani has done some amazing things with Logan and both he and Patton agree, that given time, the same can happen for Virgil. Since moving in, Virgil’s truly been struggling. His anxieties are heightening, his anger intensifying, though usually it is only directed at Roman. Roman understands, more so than Patton and Logan, but it doesn’t make any of it easier especially considering he’s taking the brunt of it.

The passenger door flies open, Virgil quickly dropping to the seat and buckling his seat belt. He looks in the back seat, noticing a bag of toilet paper and a lack of other passengers and sighs. Roman turns the music down, Virgil’s face disappointed. “Welcome back! How was it?”

“Why’re you here?”

He should’ve known it’d take a while for Virgil’s attitude to lessen. He gasps dramatically, a hand drawn to his chest. “Why wouldn’t I be? I am the best driver in our family not to mention, I dropped you off.”

Virgil bites the inside of his mouth and turns his face away, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

“Look, I know you’re going through a rough time but…” Roman stops. The parking lot isn’t the place to do this. He starts the car and drives them in silence to their next destination. As they drive the sun completely sets, the street lights coming on. The evening seems like it’ll be a nice one…maybe he can convince Patton to go on a stroll through the park. He drives them down the street, putting the car in park in front of the Powers’ residence before sitting in silence.

Virgil looks around at their surroundings before back at Roman. “Why are we here?”

“I thought you’d like some revenge,” Roman offers reaching in the backseat and pulling out a large pack of toilet paper. He smiles, holding it up for Virgil to see. The way Virgil’s face contorts is almost comical. He’s truly confused, which helps diffuse the attitude and bring him to a more sociable place. His plan is working!

“ _What_?”

“I know what it’s like to have your family turn their back on you,” Roman says opening the pack and pulling out a roll, “My family did the same thing when I was in college. Even my twin wouldn’t speak to me, though that might be a silver lining type deal. And yeah, talking about the heavy stuff matters but so does having a super fun outlet like teepee-ing your parents’ houses because if they’re gonna act like assholes the least we can do is help them stay clean.” He holds the roll out in front of Virgil.

Roman’s ready for Virgil to fight him, to call him a name, and huff and puff and pout. Like he’s done for weeks now. What he’s not ready for is a small smirk to pull at the teen’s left lip, his hand grabbing the roll of toilet paper.

“You in!?”

Virgil nods once, making Roman jump slightly in his seat.

“Yes! I mean you have to admit what they did was shitty,” Roman laughs earning an eye roll from Virgil.

“Enough puns, let’s do this before they call the cops on us or something.”

“For revenge!” They get out and run into the yard, winging toilet paper as hard as they can. As they do it, Roman notices the large smile and laughs coming from Virgil. It’s been weeks since he’s smiled like that and it makes Roman feel even better. Virgil is going to struggle and in turn, so will Logan. Roman wants desperately to stop them both from experiencing anything negative but he knows he can’t. He knows he can’t mend what’s broken between them and inside of each of them but he can give them opportunities to experience the good things. Sure, the storm is far from over, but the clouds have parted and there’s even a glimpse of sunlight beaming from Virgil’s smile.


End file.
